Montgomery Family (fanon season 27)/Transcript
Arthur vs. Alicia Gloria: "When Arthur told Alicia to do the shopping, she did lose it." Arthur: "ALICIA!" Alicia: "WHAT THE F*** DO YOU WANT OLD HAG!" Arthur: "Do the shopping." Alicia: "Do it yourself, it's easy, get off your lazy a** and do it yourself, I AM NOT DOING EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! AND I'M CALLING MOM!" calms down Alicia: "Okay, what would you like me to pick up at the store today?" gives Alicia a shopping list comes in Jackson: "What's going on here? I am playing my 3TS." Alicia: "Just telling your lazy-s*** father to do the shopping himself." Jackson: "Okay." leaves the room Alicia: "Where was I? oh, yeah, DO IT YOUR F***ING SELF, YOU ARE LAZY, STUPID, AND YOU RELAY ON ME DOING EVERYTHING! DO IT YOURSELF HAG! I AM NOT DOING EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I AM NOT DOING EVERYTHING! DO IT YOUR F***ING SELF! WHY DID MOM MARRY YOU! AND WHY DID I GET LEFT WITH YOU! YOU TREAT ME LIKE A SLAVE! AND DON'T YOU DENY IT! YOU DON'T DECIDE WHAT I DO! WHEN I HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS! I HANG OUT WITH THEM! IT'S MY LIFE! NOT YOURS! IT'S NOTHIN' PERSONAL!" Arthur: "I am your---" Alicia: "NO YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! GET TO H*** AND LIVE THERE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT LAZY! A , GIANT, SLEAZY HAG! GO TO THE GARAGE AND DIE ALONE!" Arthur: "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, what did you say about me?" Alicia: "You are a lazy s*** that relays on me doing everything for you." Arthur: "I AM NOT LAZY! YOU WON'T DO IT! I DECIDE YOUR DAY! UNDERSTAND?" Alicia: "NO! YOU ARE LAZY, SLEAZY, UGLY, AND ANNOYING! YOU LET THE BOYS DO EVERYTHING! IT'S NOT MY JOB, IT'S YOURS!" (the boys are playing violent video games including Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto) gives Gloria a piece of paper Alicia: "Mom's address." returns to her father Alicia: "Now you pay attention, I need to go to school." leaves to go to school Arthur: (calling her) "Don't forget the things you need to pick up at the store after school, Alicia!" Alicia: (mocking Arthur) "Don't forget the things you need to pick up at the store after school, Alicia!" Alicia at school Alicia: (walking down the hall) What did pops want me to pick up at the store? (Suddenly, she collides with a cute, popular boy) Boy: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going. My bad. Alicia: I'm so sorry. My fault. (a few moments later) Alicia: My name is Alicia. Boy: My name is Nate. Hi. Nice to meet you, Alicia. Hey, you wanna hang out with me? Alicia: Sorry, I can't. I gotta pick up stuff at the store for my dad after school. He wants me to do shopping. He never does it himself. As a matter of fact, ever since he got fired from his job, he's been laying on the couch on his lazy a** doing nothing all day, relying on me to do the household chores and the shopping and all that stuff. But he lets my two little brothers do whatever they want, including play violent video games, such as grand theft auto, call of duty and dead space. He treats me like a slave to the house. Nate: I am so sorry. What about your mom? Alicia: my folks are divorced, and sadly, dad got custody. Angela finds out Gloria: "I arrived at Angela's house, and I had to tell her about her daughter's complaints." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts